


Can't Be Tamed

by keepitshrimpie



Series: All We Know Is Falling [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Hunters, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, My First Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Jungeun is a demon hunter and Sooyoung is a succubus.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: All We Know Is Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Can't Be Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ The majority of you decided that you wanted me to publish, so here it is... My first written work ever...!! 
> 
> Some of you may have read this before when I published it using another account and some of you may have not... For the ones who did, there are slight changes but the story is basically the same and for the others, I hope you enjoy the very first piece of loona fanfiction I wrote... ^^!!
> 
> Initially, I wanted to have to separate accounts, one to publish unnie line and well the other you already know, but I'm past that, so I think it was the right thing to just have everything under shrimpie's account... 
> 
> Also, before I forget, this fic has a second part and that should be out later next week... I don't think I have anything else to say, so... Happy reading~!

xxx

“Jungeun...! Jungeun...! KIM JUNGEUN...!!!!” The yells kept getting louder and Jungeun couldn't help but question her whole life at the sound of her father's voice, reminding her of what they were about to do.

“Come on girl! Snap out of it! I think we are getting close...” Jungeun sighed. She really hated her job which was a bit unconventional for a lack of a better word. She followed her father and wondered if she could even call it a job? Well, it paid the bills.

Jungeun was a demon hunter. Yes, demons were real. It was her family's legacy. Her father was a hunter, her grandfather was one too and they had been for generations. The thing was that all of them were male except for her. Why? She didn’t know. Fate must have found it funny to intervene in her life, gift her with something she hadn’t asked for and fuck her life up in the progress, she guessed.

Furthermore, Jungeun was not a normal girl. At least, not anymore. When the first born of a family of her lineage reached their sixteen birthday, certain powers were unlocked within them and they became a hunter. The powers included superhuman strength, enhanced speed, keen senses, fast regeneration, night vision, among others. It was an honor to be a hunter but she knew for a fact that her being one was not an expected turn of events.

The privilege of being a hunter was a gift given to the oldest male in a household. The reason hunters were only male was related to the level of testosterone in their bodies as it was necessary to handle the roughness of the job. Female hunters existed too, of course, but they didn't have powers and were mostly backup for the true hunters. 

Only one male in a family through generations could inherit the powers or so her father and her had initially believed. Jungeun was not a candidate. Never had been because, even though she was the first born and only child, she was female. Her mother died after giving birth to her and her father never found anyone else to have more children. 

The demon hunter legacy was supposed to die with Jungeun’s father. Yet, in a twist of fate no one had predicted, Jungeun acquired the envied powers on her sixteenth birthday along with a little something extra, a fully functional penis. Yes, Jungeun unwillingly grew a dick overnight. She was not a normal girl, indeed. 

The shock and pain of her transformation affected her not only physically but also mentally but she took it the best way she could as not to disrespect the gift she had been given. Later, she reasoned that perhaps it had always been her destiny, and constantly told herself that in order to go on. Suffice to say, since the demon hunter legacy fell upon her hands, Jungeun began to hate her life.

“Jungeun! Are you ready? I think they are hiding in that cave... Hurry up!” Jungeun’s father told her while gesturing towards a rock formation.

Jungeun’s father was a good man. At first, he was surprised by the unpredictable circumstances but he loved his daughter and felt that it was kismet that brought them even closer together by sharing the family's legacy. He couldn't be prouder. Unfortunately, he really didn't know anything about Jungeun's thoughts on the matter or what she had gone through with her transformation and sudden responsibility.

If she was being honest, Jungeun didn't really hate the idea of being a demon hunter. She was mostly fine with it. A bit of a gruesome task, perhaps, but she had been raised with all the gory details. What she hated was what it brought to her plate, a dick, and the buzz it generated as its existence was no secret. 

Jungeun’s hometown was no stranger to supernatural stuff and they hadn’t been for ages. Everyone knew about the existence of demons and other magical entities, and also about her family’s destiny as they were the appointed protectors of their city. Therefore, it was no surprise when people started to get curious and questioned the fact that she took up her father’s mantle.

Jungeun inherited her father’s powers, and consequently, he lost his. A young body was needed to carry on the sacred bloodline of demon hunters, so once reached the pertinent age, the powers were transmitted from father to son, or in this case, daughter.

As to avoid the gossip and ill intentions, Jungeun came clean with the happenings in the town's monthly meeting. The Council was pleased by the news but male teenagers, from households without the legacy of hunters, were jealous. They envied Jungeun and thought her not worthy, so they started making her life miserable at school.

Jungeun should have been respected but she wasn't. She became a target of hate. Her dad didn't know, and she would do anything for it to stay that way. She couldn’t bear to see the look in her father’s eyes if he was to discover that the thing that made him puff out his chest with pride was causing her daughter’s suffering.

Years had passed since then. Jungeun was now out of high school and being a hunter was her full-time job. However, the wound remained. She wished for normality but, most of all, she wished for acceptance. Boys didn't like her and girls found her disgusting. She hadn't even gotten her first kiss yet and thought she never would. 

As a result of her mother's absence from birth, Jungeun was fond of family. She dreamed of sharing her happiness with a significant other and utter companionship. She craved it eagerly, but she knew she would never have it. She was a freak, after all. Still, even freaks got jobs to do and here she was in the search of a troublesome demon alongside her father who provided his experience to what should have been an individual task.

Tonight, they were hunting a succubus. The burdensome creature had been last seen far in the woods near the river, exactly where they were right now. The Council had announced the sighting a few hours after a sorrowful wife burst into the City Hall crying about the demise of her husband. In tears, she explained that her husband went to the river to do some fishing the night before and he didn't return home. A search party soon followed and they found what was left of him, a carcass of the man he once was.

There were many kinds of demons, but succubi were the most feared. They wrecked families and families were the pillars of society. Naturally, everyone despised them. Succubi would seduce their victims without any regard and force them into having sex. Nonetheless, it was not really necessary for them to indulge in sex in order to feed, as their prime source of sustenance was not the endorphins released after coitus like everyone believed, but the souls of their victims which they could suck through their mouths without humiliation taking place first. Yet, they just did it for kicks, for the thrilling sensation of reducing a human being into a whimpering mess and then, disposing of them like they were nothing. When the deed was done, a barely recognizable corpse remained.

The succubus they were dealing with was apparently one of the tame ones, though, as The Council had informed the townspeople that they hadn’t committed profanities to their unwilling victims and just fed off their souls. Not that it was any better, but based on the stories Jungeun's father had told her, she preferred dealing with a less dangerous being. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but be worried because they had a terrible reputation, and although she was not one to be scared, fear was a part of everyday hunting. 

The most important thing to consider when going after succubi was using enchanted protective gear over the mouth. This way, the succubus could not steal souls. At least not easily, since there were ones who knew their way around incantations and could swiftly break spells. The rest, it was mostly willpower. To have the determination to resist them and fight back. Jungeun’s father was confident she was strong enough not to fall into their trap. He was wrong, though, because her daughter would fall, and deeply so.

“You go. The Mayor wants to make an example out of them, so we must capture them and keep them safe... I've already prepared the cage back home... Be cautious Jungeun... Remember what I taught you...” Jungeun listened to her father carefully but was hesitant to proceed.

“Dad... wouldn't it be better if you went too? I mean, you have more experience...” Jungeun suggested mostly out of concern on succeeding to capture the demon as she still doubted her abilities.

“Kiddo, you know I love you, but I won't be here forever… I’m no longer a hunter… ‘You’ are... You have to stand on your own two feet... I trust you, you’ll do well. Don't worry about a thing… I’ll be here in case you need help.” Her father assured her.

“Okay, dad...” Jungeun reluctantly nodded her head.

Jungeun approached the entrance of the cave. It was cold and smelt of filth. The interior was really dark and humid. It was not an easy task to find her way in but she had been gifted. Her night vision was guiding her, making her feel pretty confident in herself, and her enchanted mask only added to this feeling of safety.

Jungeun was walking through the cave, the only sounds that filled her ears were the ones of her own breathing when suddenly, someone approached her from behind and covered her mouth with their hand. Jungeun knew she couldn't panic and had to think quickly. She elbowed her attacker and was set free after it let out a heavy grunt. She rapidly turned around and when she did, she was in for some marvelous sight.

There was a female demon before her. She had long hair and a mischievous smile. Her whole body was covered in blood and she was naked. She had a tail that looked like a tentacle, wings like an angel and two big horns at the top of her head. And, most important, she was strikingly beautiful. Jungeun was in awe. She had encountered female demons before but no one like her. This succubus was perfect. The most gorgeous being she had seen all of her life.

Jungeun was captivated by the demon and the latter evidently took notice of it, greeting her with a sly smirk and an appreciative purr. Jungeun couldn’t move and just remained standing and staring at her like an enamored fool. The demon began to walk around her in circles, inspecting her and sniffing her, and without any warning, she grabbed her by the chin, drawing her face closer to her own. 

The demon’s face was so close to her mouth that Jungeun feared for her life. The demon would suck her soul and she would let her do so. She would surrender to this magnificent being. However, before the demon could take off her mask, her body did something unexpected. It betrayed her. An inkling of an erection formed in her trousers

Jungeun moaned painfully. The feeling of her penis tightening through her boy shorts was overwhelming. The friction was exquisite. If this was to be her last sensation before dying, she welcomed it. Yet, this pleasant feeling ended as soon as she heard a very loud laugh directed at her. 

The demon was laughing. The demon was laughing at her. How, how dare she? She certainly was a vicious creature who not only preyed on people for food but she was also the lowest kind of being for making fun of a natural reaction. It was a hard pill to swallow for Jungeun to discover that even supernatural creatures ridiculed her. She couldn't help it. She was vulnerable, she had always been sensitive. In her state of arousal, she let a single tear fall from her face. If she was to die humiliated, so be it. She regretted being so weak mentally. Her father and her family name deserved better than her, anyways.

Jungeun dropped her shoulders and lowered her head. The demon noticed her, stopped laughing and looked straight into her eyes. 

“You're the cutest thing ever... I'm not laughing at you... I just find this situation amusing and-...” The demon grabbed her dick through her pants. 

“Delightfully unexpected, babe.” The demon sneered at her.

Jungeun was livid as all her blood began to rush to the most inappropriate of places. She didn't know what to feel. She felt ecstatic being cupped by the demon but she had a job to do and a reputation to live up to. She couldn’t get distracted. Demons were tricksters, after all, and more so, were succubi. Somehow, she got out of her trance and pushed the female demon away. 

Next thing, Jungeun grabbed the magic cuffs used to contain supernatural beings and using her enhanced speed, she got a hold on the entrancing creature. Jungeun couldn’t believe it. She had managed to capture her. She did her job. The demon didn't show any resistance, though. It was odd, but she didn't question it.

As she was still securing the powerful creature, her father surprised her by running to her encounter. He had certainly heard the loud laughs of the demon, she thought. 

“Jungeun! Are you okay, kiddo? I heard laughing…?” Jungeun had already composed herself and had the demon secured in place. 

“I'm okay, dad. I have her.” Jungeun confirmed him. Her father came up to her and made certain that everything was in order. 

“Good job, kiddo! You make your old man so proud, you know?” Jungeun felt happy hearing those encouraging words from her father and smiled at him. Sometimes, it was not so bad being a demon hunter.

“I'm tired, let's get out of here.” Jungeun told her father while taking the demon along with her.

xxx

The demon hadn't said a word since they began the journey back home and Jungeun was glad her father hadn’t either. Some hunters were arrogant, cocky, would mistreat demons, call them names or just torture them. Fortunately, Jungeun’s father was not like that. He was a gentleman, even with the unfortunate supernatural beings they captured. He had taught her that everyone had a place and role in the world and that she should respect each and every creature.

Demons existed and so did hunters, and one didn’t exist without the other, so their job came to be because of them and vice versa. It was a cycle. He didn’t have a personal issue with them but wasn't fond of their deeds and mischief in the human world. Their mission was to capture them and send them to The Council. There, they were sent back to Hell. The Council had handlers for that. Everyone had a job in society and everyone knew their part.

Nonetheless, this demon wouldn't be sent back to hell. At least, not immediately. The Mayor wanted to use it as an example. Example of what? Not their job to know. They really didn't question these kinds of things. They just did as they were told.

“Jungeun! I'm going to sleep... Your old man is not the same as before... You're in charge of her. You know what to do. Clean the blood off her with a wet cloth and cover her with something… The cage is ready. Just put her there when you finish and go to sleep...” Jungeun’s father informed her when they reached the entrance of their home.

“Okay, dad... It shouldn’t take me too long... Rest well...” Jungeun replied apathetically. 

“Goodnight, kiddo. First light tomorrow, we take her to The Council.” Her father waved his hand goodbye and headed to the second floor of the house.

Jungeun looked at her father climbing up the stairs with a bit of jealousy. She was dead tired and embarrassed because of the earlier events of the night. She wanted to sleep and forget about everything but she had to tend to the attractive demon first.

Jungeun took the demon to the basement where the cage was located and started preparing the necessary materials to clean her. The demon stood quietly, bounded by the magic cuffs. Jungeun was not worried at all due to the inaction. The demon couldn’t really do anything. The cuffs prevented her from using her powers, hence she was safe.

There would be no sucking of souls tonight, or any kind of sucking, Jungeun couldn’t help but think while blushing when all of a sudden a sultry voice snapped her out of her improper thoughts.

“We are finally alone, babe...” The demon’s alluring voice reached Jungeun’s reddened ears.

Jungeun got startled and felt a knot in her stomach. What did the demon mean? Why was she calling her names? Yet, she couldn’t ignore the slight twitch in her underwear and the satisfaction she felt by the attention the demon was giving to her. She was a healthy adult and her body reacted accordingly to some situations. Nothing wrong with that.

“Don't call me that and cooperate with me, please...” The demon grinned at her and showed her the cuffs. 

“You already have me at your mercy... Why don’t you take advantage of me…?” The demon licked her lips and Jungeun tried to remain impassive.

“Before putting you inside the cage, I will change the cuffs for these shackles so you can have more mobility…” Jungeun ignored the demon’s words and politely let her know what she would do to her.

“But first I have to clean the blood... Why are you covered in blood anyway?” Jungeun continued and looked questioningly at the supernatural creature.

“I like to take blood baths from time to time…” The demon nonchalantly replied. Jungeun was taken aback by the admission. 

“Don't worry, it's not human blood... It’s from a deer I caught...” The demon chuckled. Jungeun stared at her, unable to look away from her beautiful face.

“You know, I didn't know girls could be hunters. I've never had the pleasure... It’s really nice to meet you... You can call me Sooyoung.” The demon introduced herself flirtatiously.

“I won’t be calling you anything...” Jungeun angrily replied. She was mad at herself. This demon Sooyoung or whatever she was called was getting on her nerves. She was definitely attracted to her and that bothered her. She wanted to be done with her and hide in her room.

“You will be calling my name soon. I guarantee it, babe.” Sooyoung promised and blew her a kiss.

“Enough with the babe. Don’t call me that, if you want to call me something, call me by my name, Jungeun.” Jungeun was about to lose it. She didn’t have the patience for this back and forth.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl.” The demon hummed. 

Jungeun disregarded her. She grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning her face. Then, she went for her shoulders. Everything was going smoothly until she got to her breasts. Seeing her tits and nipples so close was doing something to her. She could feel her lower half reacting and her heart beating rapidly. Why was she behaving like this? She hated it. It was certainly the succubus doing. She didn't have any other explanation.

“Why so tense, babe…? Don’t you like what you see? Want me to feel you up again? Don't think I have forgotten how you reacted to me... A female hunter shouldn't exist but here you are... And with this...” The demon reached her hand out and pulled Jungeun towards her from the bulge inside her pants. Jungeun groaned.

“You smell so good, I want to play with you… Do you want me to?” Jungeun was in heaven, the pressure Sooyoung was applying on her dick was the best feeling she had ever experienced. The only touch she knew was the one by her own hand and the one from this female demon was a thousand times better. Jungeun couldn't resist her but she did try.

“Please, don't touch me anymore. I-I-I don’t like it...” Jungeun was struggling with herself. She grabbed Sooyoung's hand and took it off her dick. 

“Just collaborate with me...” Jungeun said in a pleading tone.

“Don’t deny this… I know you want me… ‘I’ want you… I want you inside me... Don’t you feel it, babe? We are connected...” The demon insisted and Jungeun coughed in discomfort. 

“We're not... I know about your luring powers, I won’t let you get into my head.” Jungeun grabbed Sooyoung forcefully by the cuffs and pushed her inside the cage. 

The cage was big enough to fit four people standing. The shackles were placed on each side of the cage and they had long chains attached to them to allow movement. There was no reason to be cruel and prevent movement. Besides, the shackles as well as the cuffs were enchanted by the Council to prevent any demon from using their powers.

“Look, I’m gonna put you in these shackles so you can move your arms and legs freely. You can remain standing or you can lay here... Do as you wish….” Jungeun proceeded to bound the naughty demon who sat carefreely on the floor once Jungeun had finished securing her.

Jungeun had to bite back a moan at seeing Sooyoung sitting so indecently inside the cage. The demon was completely naked, her legs purposely opened exposing her core, her body still covered by blood except for her face and shoulders and both of her hands in shackles while the long chains bounding her to the cage bars rested on the floor alongside her arms. She looked so sinful and that was to be expected from a demon. Jungeun gulped.

Jungeun felt the blood in her body rushing to her lower region as she watched the demon in a shameful way. She was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, not fight her lustful instincts. Sooyoung noticed Jungeun's blatant stare and inner fight and knew what she had to do to break the demon hunter. She started closing and opening her legs as if inviting her to have a taste. Her playful nature led to her actions.

“Why don't you clean me... Here...?” Sooyoung tormented the demon hunter while cupping her pussy. Jungeun was transfixed, watching her.

“I have blood all over, you told me you would clean me, babe... How about you use your tongue to do it?” Jungeun was hypnotized by Sooyoung. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to resist anymore.

Jungeun approached Sooyoung carefully and grabbed the cloth she was using to clean the blood off. She kneeled in front of her and started cleaning her thighs slowly. Her dick was screaming for attention and release. She felt deliciously uncomfortable but was resolute in fulfilling her task.

“Clean me deeper, babe, I know you want to...” Sooyoung used her hands to spread her pussy lips for Jungeun to see. Her bloody pussy shining in crimson.

“I need a thorough cleanup…” Jungeun knew the succubus was getting into her. If she continued, she was sure she would do as the demon commanded her.

“I’m so so dirty, Jungeun… Why don’t you shower me with your seed and clean up my filthy cunt?” Sooyoung taunted, playing with her clit, rubbing it in circles with her index finger while looking straight into Jungeun’s eyes. Jungeun continued watching her, still with the cloth in her hard in some kind of trance. 

“Clean me, Jungeun… Please… Touch me, babe… I need you...” Sooyoung begged and Jungeun finally succumbed.

Jungeun started rubbing the cloth all over Sooyoung’s pussy. Her perfect pussy. She had never seen a pussy in all of her life but she knew Sooyoung's was perfect. It was very much pink. A soft pink and it was glistening. It was wet. Very wet. A translucent liquid was streaming from the interior and leaving a trail down her thighs which matched perfectly with the blood. A little hole barely visible due to her swollen outer lips, somewhat hidden from her view as it called for her like it wanted her to explore it. 

Jungeun watched how Sooyoung’s vagina quaked and trembled in little spasms. How it looked like a flower opening its petals only for it to close again and hide its nectar. The flesh was alive. It moved vividly and it was inviting her. She had never seen anything like that. She imagined feeling those contractions gripping her penis and she got even more excited. Sooyoung noticed the increasing beat in her heart and pushed further.

“Do you like my pussy? Do you like how it flutters when I touch my clit? Do you see how smooth it is? Do you see how it shines with my cum? Do you want a taste?” Sooyoung teased her knowingly.

It hurt. It really did. Jungeun was in pain. The throbbing of her cock made her dizzy. She had to take it out. She couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. The tightness was killing her. Yet, even if Sooyoung was demanding her to do something, her insecurity was still present and she made it clearly obvious as she let down her barriers and confided in the demon.

“Why are you doing this to me? Am I a joke to you? I haven’t been unfair to you. I haven’t treated you badly and you’re mocking me... You know how much you're affecting me... I can’t go on...” Jungeun teared up as she surrendered to the supernatural being.

“You’re not a joke, my sweet Jungeun… You’re amazing… You’re perfect, perfect for me... Just give in and I promise you won’t regret it… I will not only make you see stars, I will treat you rightfully, I’m the only one that can… I see suffering and pain in your eyes... People don’t like you, do they? Well, it’s their loss... You're so unique and special... I felt it the first time I saw you, didn’t you feel it?” Sooyoung replied with so much sincerity in her words that even she was surprised. Still, she was being truthful. Jungeun was one of a kind and she needed to have her filling her pussy up to the hilt.

“I felt it, Sooyoung… But... Wasn’t it your luring? This feeling is not real… I know it’s made up…” Jungeun sadly answered. Deep inside she knew Sooyoung was just playing her to get something out of her. It was what succubi did to all their victims.

“Babe, didn't they tell you? You, demon hunters, are immune to our charms. That’s one of your powers… You can’t be affected by any supernatural creature… That’s what makes you demon hunters... And just for you to know, I’m a powerful succubus... These cuffs and shackles are unnecessary, they don’t do anything to me... I was just playing along because you looked so determined and cute doing all of this just to capture me... What has your father been teaching you?” Sooyoung asked her sincerely.

Jungeun couldn't believe it. She didn't know that. Was Sooyoung telling the truth? Why didn't her father tell her? She was confused. She had to make a decision and she had it make it now.

“Sooyoung, I don’t know if you're tricking me or not but I’ve never felt anything like what I’m feeling right now... I don’t know if it’s lust or something else… This is all new to me. Please, if you truly mean what you said about us being connected then you would let me be... Don’t cause trouble for me. I just wanna be good for my dad...” Jungeun was doing her best to resist the temptation.

“Jungeun, don’t fight it! Look at me. Look at me and tell me you don’t want me as much as I want you. My pussy is dripping for you. Don’t you see it?” Jungeun was burning up, she was about to turn around and get out of there when unexpectedly Sooyoung’s tail went after her dick. She pushed her way into her pants, located what she wanted and seized it forcefully.

Jungeun groaned out so loudly that she thought her father would hear her. She put her hands on her mouth and bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming further. Sooyoung had taken her by surprise. She had forgotten about her other appendage. She should have put the tail in a shackle too. Not that it mattered, anyway, and now, that very same tail was doing wonders to her dick.

“Babe, come to me and take what’s yours… I’m waiting for you...” Sooyoung kept rubbing her clit and Jungeun surrendered for good this time. 

Jungeun unbuckled her pants and sighed when she saw how big her cock looked through her underwear. Sooyoung also saw the bulge and she made her tail go further inside Jungeun’s boy shorts, freeing her dick as she pushed it from the base with the tip of her appendage.

“SOOYOUNG!!!” Jungeun screamed. Pleasure overwhelming her whole being.

Sooyoung started masturbating her dick with her tail as it was a hand. Jungeun’s penis was so pretty, Sooyoung thought, amazed. The veins were popping out and it had some precum that helped her in the job. Her tail had some bumps and a rough texture. It was doing pleasing things to Jungeun. The appendage also had little suction cups like octopus’ tentacles did. Jungeun was in cloud nine. Sooyoung’s tail was going up and down her shaft while the little cups sucked her length at the same time. That delicious suckling feeling would be her demise. She knew she would be cumming soon.

“Do you like how my tail sucks you? Do you want to try my mouth too? Or maybe you are ready for the main event and want to fuck me with your big cock?” Sooyoung continued stroking her clit. She was going insane with desire. The only thing she wanted was Jungeun’s member claiming her soaked orifice and never pulling out of her.

The demon loved how Jungeun was reacting to her. Sooyoung wanted to ruin her and she would make sure to do it tonight. She would make Jungeun hers. She needed her. She was what she had been searching for. She wouldn’t let go of her ever, and if she had to grab her by the dick to prevent her from escaping, she would gladly do it.

“Please... I’m going to cum... Sooyoung...!!! This is too much for me…!!” Jungeun panted desperately.

“No, babe, you’re not allowed to cum yet. I forbid it!! You can only cum inside of me....” Sooyoung seductively replied and teased her as she rubbed her faster and faster with the unique extension of her body.

“Please Sooyoung… Do something, I can’t hold it in!!!” Jungeun was seeing stars indeed as Sooyoung promised but she didn’t want to cum so fast. She wanted to be the very best for Sooyoung. Sooyoung looked ethereal, her wings were beautiful and the horns that adorned her head made her look like a princess wearing a crown. She needed to be good for a goddess like her.

Sooyoung ceased movement from her tail, but the sucking continued. Jungeun was left startled, on the verge of cumming. Even if Sooyoung stopped now, she was sure she would erupt into orgasm. It was a fact. Nothing could prevent her from spilling her seed all over and just when she was about to reach her peak, Sooyoung roughly squeezed her testicles with her tail and stopped her from climaxing.

“AHHHHH SOOYOUNG!!!” Jungeun screamed painfully. She didn’t know if it was because she didn’t get to cum or because she liked what Sooyoung was doing to her.

“Do you like how I choke your balls, Jungeun? Tell me, babe? Sooyoung teased her once again. 

“Sooyoung!! Aaaahh…!! This- this is too good, please let me cum…” Jungeun hastily replied. 

“Mmm, not just yet, babe… You still have something to do first and I think you’re now ready… Ready for the main course...” Sooyoung smirked at her.

Sooyoung’s tail pulled her from her penis bringing her closer to her, making Jungeun lose her balance and fall in front of her. Now, Jungeun was on her hands and knees above the demon and Sooyoung remained in the same position, sitting on the floor with her legs spread. 

Sooyoung grabbed her face and removed her mask. Jungeun panicked and asked herself if she had been a fool for trusting the demon. Yet, even if she had, it was too late now, she would die without having a first kiss. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Sooyoung licked her lips as she descended her mouth on Jungeun’s and grazed her lips barely as a breathless puff of air left her. She rounded the corner of Jungeun’s mouth with her tongue as the latter hissed in surprise, opening her eyes. In that brief moment, demon and demon hunter locked their eyes and they both knew that there was indeed something connecting them. Something they were not aware of. Not wanting to prolong the agony any further, they closed the distance and sealed their lips together in a meaningful kiss. 

Jungeun was elated by the feel of Sooyoung’s soft lips on her own. She could say Sooyoung had stolen her first kiss but she would be lying because she had been and was being a willing participant. She had craved intimate contact since she could remember and now she was indulging in that magical bliss. 

Sooyoung moved her lips expertly over Jungeun’s as she kissed her sweetly and slowly, taking her time, tasting all that was Jungeun. Jungeun for her part, tried to mimic Sooyoung’s actions and respond equally. She was loving every second of the unexpected kiss and let out whimpers of pleasure as they continued while Sooyoung let her tongue inside and forced a battle with her own. The sensation was far greater than she could have ever imagined and as the kiss turned lustful, signaled by the pressure and forceful bites, Sooyoung backed away and looked at her longingly.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, Jungeun… I won’t feed from you, ever… I just needed to taste you to know you’re real… And you are… You so are, my sweet Jungeun… We will soon be bound together and imprint onto each other…” Jungeun didn’t understand what Sooyoung was talking about but she guessed that was a problem for later. She was too enraptured to care.

“I also know you are new to this, I can tell... Just do what your instincts tell you and enjoy it... I’m sure I will too...” Sooyoung removed her tail from Jungeun and positioned her dick into her pussy with her still bloody hand. 

Jungeun was overjoyed. She felt so happy, like never before. She was unable to question anything and just went along with it. As weird as it may seem, she trusted Sooyoung and she knew the demon would guide her and they would both relish the experience. 

Because of her condition, Jungeun never really paid much attention to sexuality. She hadn’t even watched porn. She was pretty naïve. She had only masturbated because she hated getting boners. But now, she was feeling confident and eager. Who could blame her when a gorgeous being like Sooyoung wanted her? Therefore, it was no surprise that once Sooyoung let her take the reins of their joining, she penetrated the demon immediately as her tip came in contact with her entrance, sliding all the way inside and plowing into her really really hard.

“JUNGEUN!! AAHHH WHAT AR- AHHH!! YOU’RE HURTING ME!! STOP!!!” Sooyoung felt an acute pain in her vagina. It fucking hurt. Jungeun had reached her cervix, she was certain. She was enormous and despite being wet, it was just a little too much. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, forgive me!!” Jungeun freaked out and removed herself from Sooyoung. She was teary-eyed and kept apologizing for her roughness and inexperience.

“Babe, it’s okay... Calm down. I didn’t know you were ‘that’ inexperienced. You’re not an animal. Let’s take things slowly at first. I promise you will feel good and you won’t hurt me anymore...” Sooyoung reassured her after relaxing her pussy muscles and trying to soothe the pain away, her insides were still burning.

“Sooyoung, I’m sorry. I will improve, I promise...” Jungeun grabbed her penis and began rubbing Sooyoung’s clit up and down with her cockhead. 

Jungeun was in awe watching Sooyoung come undone with her ministrations. She was not doing much, just stroking her pretty nub, but the way Sooyoung was reacting to her told her she was ready for something more. Sooyoung’s glistening hole was waiting for her and she knew what she had to do. She lowered her dick and put the tip inside. Sooyoung moaned and Jungeun knew she was doing things right. She continued putting the tip just barely and then retreating it, unknowingly, teasing the demon. 

Sooyoung was loving the playful teasing. Her pussyhole looked as if it was about to swallow Jungeun whole and the demon couldn’t be more pleased. Fortunately, the demon hunter was a fast learner and she was keeping a steady but satisfactory rhythm. She went in and out, in and out, in and out. Yet, Sooyoung was getting frustrated, she wanted more and Jungeun vocalized the same.

“Is it okay if I put it in now?” Jungeun embarrassedly asked Sooyoung. 

“Put it in, babe… Put it in carefully and go slowly... Then we will pick up the pace...” Jungeun did as she was told. She positioned her penis in front of Sooyoung’s orifice and began thoroughly penetrating her. 

“Ahhhhhh!!! Babe!!! Your dick feels so good…! It’s so big… I’m glad I met you, I’m glad I have you now…” Sooyoung put her legs over Jungeun’s shoulder for her to have better access.

“Sooyoung, you feel so warm inside… I feel like I belong here, inside you. You are my home from now on...” Sooyoung gave a little laugh. Jungeun was too adorable for words. She knew all this was sweet talk and Jungeun wasn’t really conscious of what she was saying but she couldn’t help but feel happy if those words remained true in the future. She liked Jungeun. She liked her a lot. She hadn’t been lying when she said she felt a connection with her. She may have an idea of why she felt like that but she wanted to enjoy this moment and worry about that after they were done fucking.

Jungeun was taking her sweet time, she wasn’t even halfway inside and the thrusts were so sluggish it was painful, but she was enjoying every second of it. Sooyoung was scratching her back and holding onto her in this awkward position like she was a koala. Jungeun was squatting over her while Sooyoung’s legs embraced her neck as she pumped her length inside her. 

As intimidating as Sooyoung’s appearance was, in Jungeun’s eyes she looked cute as a button. Her eyebrows furrowed, beads of sweat covering her forehead as little whimpers escaped from her mouth every time she pushed more inches into her. The encouraging whines excited Jungeun and let her know that it was time to go a little deeper. 

“Sooyoung, I’m going all the way, are you okay with that?” Jungeun asked the demon mid-thrust.

“Do it, babe, I am ready to be full of your dick.” Jungeun didn’t waste a second once Sooyoung authorized the pounding and slammed her hips onto her. Grunting like a madwoman as she did, just to be followed by Sooyoung’s moans and cries as she was finally all the way deep into the demon, her thrusts becoming bolder and bolder.

“Sooyoung!! You feel so good!! You’re the best thing that has happened to me…!! I mean it…!!” Jungeun was indulging herself in the blissfulness of sex as she rammed her penis inside the charming creature.

Jungeun was desperate. This feeling was much more than she could have ever hoped for. She wanted more and she would get more. She let her instincts control her and she grabbed Sooyoung by the ankles, rested them on her shoulders, broke the embrace that had them close together and changed the angle of her thrusting.

Sooyoung was over the moon, this new position hit her deeper and in places, nobody had ever reached before. She was slamming deeply inside her, It was a bit painful but more pleasurable. Jungeun was reaching her g-spot with the curvature of her penis but also hitting her cervix with her length. Sooyoung had never thought she would take someone so big and thick and a human nonetheless. 

The pace had become erratic. Jungeun looked like a savage animal just searching for her release. She looked like a maniac but Sooyoung gathered that she was getting tired, so she decided she would help her a bit. She had more experience, anyway. 

“Babe, let me ride you, let me impale myself onto you...” Jungeun dumbly nodded and let Sooyoung do as she requested. 

Jungeun let go of her ankles and Sooyoung retrieved her legs from around Jungeun. She pushed her onto the floor and saw her dick in all of its magnificence. Standing proud, slightly bloody and glistening with their combined precum. She gave the shaft a lick and put her mouth on the head. 

“You taste delicious, babe... But my pussy needs you… Let me sink on it...” Sooyoung got into position and hovered above Jungeun. 

In no time, Sooyoung started descending onto Jungeun’s penis. Now that it was more visible, she noticed Jungeun was gigantic. Just her luck. She lowered herself on the frightening prick, her pussy swallowing Jungeun’s cock one inch at a time, getting used to the fullness of it. She was barely half-inch away from reaching Jungeun’s stomach when she felt Jungeun thrusting up into her and she couldn’t help but let out a loud scream.

“JUNGEUN!! Ahhh!!! Don’t be so impatient! You’re hurting me again!!” Sooyoung reprimanded the demon hunter.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… You looked so hot, I couldn’t restrain myself…” Jungeun weakly apologized. 

“Babe, I don’t know if I should believe you or not, but I’ll let it pass… For now… Next time, I will make sure to make you suffer...” Sooyoung threatened and Jungeun grabbed her buttocks as the demon plummeted her hips up down, engulfing the hunter’s dick in a tight embrace. 

Sooyoung couldn’t believe how amazing she felt. The friction was more than good. It was out of this world, the human world and the supernatural world. Jungeun felt incredible. Sooyoung had many lovers in the past but Jungeun’s dick was the best she had ever tried. The bumps it had made her feel goosebumps when they pricked her pussy walls, and the way her veins showed so much through her skin, made her dick look glorious. Jungeun’s member not only made her feel splendid but it was also astonishing.

“Babe, I think I will be cumming soon, let’s cum together, please…” Sooyoung could not stop herself, she was going extremely fast, up and down, her pussy was burning. She saw how she was dripping onto Jungeun’s stomach and seeing Jungeun’s face in ecstasy was going to do the trick. 

Jungeun was near too. Sooyoung looked like a goddess going all the way and taking her like a pro. Her tits bouncing up and down and her wings spread out like they were enclosing them in their own little world. 

“Let’s cum together, Sooyoung.” Jungeun demanded and grabbed Sooyoung’s hands, surprising both of them by the gesture. It felt more intimate, it felt right. Nothing felt as good as holding onto the demon while both of them achieved their release. It was just a matter of seconds. They quickened their pace. They were going at it like rabbits when out of nowhere they heard footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. 

“Jungeun!! Are you okay?? I heard some noises… Where are you?” Sooyoung stopped her movements. Jungeun let out a whine in disappointment. 

“Fuck! My dad will find us. I’m fucked!” Jungeun hissed regretfully.

“No, babe. You’re not fucked yet, you haven’t cum.” Sooyoung deadpanned.

“Sooyoung... I don’t think I can cum anymore. I mean... I’d love to, but even if I do, he will know… My cum will be all over you... Inside you... It will leak…” Jungeun was mad. It was not fair. Her father was about to ruin the most amazing experience in her life. 

“Then... Cum inside my mouth, it will leave no traces behind…” Sooyoung smiled at her. Not caring about the seriousness of the situation.

“Sooyoung! Are you crazy? We can’t, we don’t have time!” Jungeun was furious because she couldn’t find a solution to their impasse.

“Jungeun!! Jungeun!! Answer me! I know you’re not in your room…!” Jungeun’s father insisted, searching all over the house for her daughter.

Sooyoung wanted her price and she would take it. She would not stop until she got a taste of Jungeun’s semen, either in her mouth or in her cunt. Thus, she removed Jungeun’s cock from her vagina, grabbed it firmly, licked the head and then engulfed it entirely, instantly hitting her own throat. Thankfully, she didn’t have a gag reflex. Benefits of being a succubus. 

Jungeun couldn’t even react as she was being suddenly deepthroated by Sooyoung. She really thought she would be able to stop herself or stop Sooyoung, but she was wrong. The demon had her mind, body, and soul and she would let her do anything she wanted. Her father, her father could wait.

Sooyoung started sucking and licking Jungeun’s shaft. She was playing with her testicles too. She ran her tongue all the way up to her dick, starting from her balls to the tip. She put her testicles in her mouth too and started gagging on them. Not really gagging but she wanted to give Jungeun a show. Jungeun didn’t know what she liked more, seeing Sooyoung’s pretty face swallowing her completely or the look in her eyes when she did it. Whatever it was, she was certain she would end up loving everything Sooyoung did.

“Jungeun! Don’t tell me you are still with the demon… Why is it taking you so long? Kiddo…?” Her dad was just above them. He was entering the basement.

Sooyoung applied more force into her sucking and squeezed Jungeun’s with her hands. That was it. That did it. Jungeun started cumming inside her mouth. The amount of semen she released was so copious, Sooyoung had trouble ingesting it all. But she promised she would, so she tried her best. 

It felt like hours, but it was mere seconds as Jungeun spilled out a few more spurts of her fertile spunk and then, she was done. Sooyoung managed to drink it all and licked her glistening lips, satisfied by her skills. Leaving no trace of their activities, just like she promised. Well, only the smell of sex remained as proof of their union but they hadn’t thought that far. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be noticed.

Jungeun got out of the cage, raised her pants and arranged her t-shirt. She hadn’t really gotten naked, so it was not difficult doing so. Sooyoung stayed in the cage and used the wet cloth that was not so wet anymore to clean herself. Jungeun closed the cage and pretended to be doing something as her father burst through the door.

“Jungeun! Why didn’t you answer me? Didn’t you hear me?” Her father shouted at her and climbed down the stairs. 

“Calm down, dad… Why are you making a fuss? I was finishing up here and listening to music, can’t you see?” Jungeun signaled the airpods in her ears.

“Jungeun! That’s dangerous, how can you be listening to music when the demon is just lying there, you have to be careful!” Her father scolded her. 

“Relax dad. She is bounded, nothing was going to happen. Can I go to my room now?” Jungeun cockily replied. 

“I guess so… Sorry, kiddo, I was just worried, you don’t know how these demons act, they may look innocent but they are really dangerous… I will be going first, I just got up because I thought I heard screaming… It must have been my imagination…” Her father was in the process of climbing up the stairs when he abruptly stopped.

“What is that smell? It smells terrible, go open some windows before you go to sleep, it’s disgusting.” Her dad finally went away and Jungeun sighed in relief.

Jungeun opened the windows and sat on the floor looking slightly disturbed while Sooyoung looked at her pensively.

“Fuck! I thought I was gonna die… I hope he bought that crap... I’m really sorry you didn’t get to cum…” Jungeun got up and approached Sooyoung’s cage. 

Sooyoung would not ever admit it, but she felt afraid. Afraid of Jungeun’s decision regarding her. Jungeun was someone important for her already and she hoped the feeling was mutual but she also knew that for the demon hunter this could only be a one-time experience. She dreaded what Jungeun would tell her.

Jungeun might be still high as a kite after the wonderful experience she shared with Sooyoung. Yet, she was certain that she wanted something real with her. This could not end tonight, this could not end ever. She had always been cautious and stuck to the rules but her heart was telling her this was something special and she had to take a leap of faith. She had to risk everything she knew for this demon. She hoped Sooyoung felt the same.

“Sooyoung, I don’t know what to say to you exactly but I know that you know me better than I know myself… You know how I feel… I don’t know what we have but I know it’s something… I truly believe everything you said and I want us to take a chance on whatever this is... So, what I’m trying to say is that I won’t be giving you to The Council… Let’s run away together…” Jungeun nervously told Sooyoung, hoping for a positive reaction from the demon. 

Jungeun had put her cards on the table and waited patiently for any kind of reaction to her words. She had never felt more alive as she did when she shared such a magical moment with the demon. Everything seemed unimportant now that she knew Sooyoung. There was definitely something between them and she was dead set on finding out what it was. 

Nothing could have prepared Sooyoung for Jungeun’s words. It was unbelievable. It was madness. They didn’t really know each other but it seemed they were willing to risk everything for one another. It was not difficult to give an answer to the demon hunter as she felt the exact same.

“I will go wherever you go, Jungeun. If you wish to take me to The Council, I will accept it, if you wish to run away with me, I will accept it too… We are connected... Now, I’m certain… If your father hadn’t interrupted us, maybe we would have been bound already… Such a pity...” Sooyoung told her regretfully.

“What do you mean by that, Sooyoung?” Jungeun was confused and needed clarification from the demon.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. You will know soon… I swear I’ll tell you…” Sooyoung promised.

“Okay, Sooyoung... I feel like I’m going crazy, but I trust you. I know you are important to me... I may not get why but I know it…” Jungeun looked at Sooyoung in such an endearing way that Sooyoung felt that she would burst into tears. 

“You’re important to me too, babe... Now, get me out of here...” Jungeun approached the cage, freed Sooyoung and held her sweetly in her arms as she wished her father would forgive her for what she was about to do.

Jungeun didn’t know what the future held for them but she was convinced that Sooyoung was in it. They had a whole journey ahead of themselves. Incertitude awaited them but together they knew they would conquer anything. The challenges they would need to face filled them with excitement, but even so, in their newfound happiness, Jungeun wondered if she would ever get to understand why she was willing to betray her kin and risk everything for a demon. However, that was a story for another time.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
